Uncertainty
by randomAnon
Summary: One shot. Another blunder was made almost costing the team a game. Eijun finds himself depressed while reflecting on himself as a pitcher and other matters in his life. Eijun x Miyuki


Warning: Eijun x Miyuki (fluff)

* * *

It was a cool brisk night. The moon lit the field with its radiance, wind rustling the tree leaves in its waking path. The night's calmness flooded the surroundings with the exception of a sharp sound, which replicated that of a baseball charging towards its destination, a glove.

At the centre of the diamond stood a teen, baseball in left, mitt in right. With the lift of his leg and the whipping of his left arm. The ball few across to the catcher's mitt with a loud thump that resonated through the night skies.

Subconsciously, Eijun turned his head towards the left field, looking at the far corner of it. The home run he gave up a couple days ago still taunted him, he couldn't get it out of his mind. Miyuki kept telling him that he threw it perfectly, but deep down inside, Eijun knew he should have and could have done better. Not only that, but his inability to pitch seemed to be putting him further away from Miyuki, at least that's what he saw. The thought of the growing distance scared him, not just in the baseball aspect, but also to a much greater level. Squeezing his glove and pushing it up against his chest where his heart was located, he turned back towards Miyuki but avoided eye contact. He didn't want to Miyuki to see his disappointed look, or even worst, he was afraid of Miyuki's look of disapproval.

Miyuki caught the ball and gave a smirk at the sound it made. 'Not bad, seems his motivation after that home run helped him improve.' He mused to himself before looking up readying to throw the ball back to Eijun. There he saw the Eijun looking far back into the left field. Not long after, the pitcher seemed to be clutching his heart and looking downwards. It pained him to see Eijun like that.

"Sawamura, lets call it a night. We're going back to the dorms." Miyuki shouted.

To Miyuki's surprise, Eijun just nodded and headed towards the locker room to pack things up. He expected Eijun to plead for a few more pitches, but seeing Eijun's movements was enough to tell Miyuki that the pitcher was depressed. Eijun lifelessly placed his glove into his locker, ignoring everything around him, only concentrating in his own musings.

Miyuki watched in despair as Eijun seemed to chastise himself from that home run hit. It hurt him to see the pitcher like that. 'He has to get over it by himself...' Miyuki told himself again, he had been telling himself this over the past two days. However, with another glimpse at his friend's saddened face was more than enough to tip him to his breaking point. 'What am I kidding...I can't let this continue...'

Miyuki stepped behind Eijun and wrapped his arms around Eijun's waist from behind. He leaned his head forward so that his chin rested on Eijun's left shoulders.

"Sawamura, forget about it, you gave a good throw, I could have asked for nothing more on that pitch." Miyuki attempted to console the pitcher.

Eijun was caught off guard, but took the gesture as Miyuki trying to comfort or tease him, but that didn't stop his heart from beating faster. "Yeah...but that means that's all I got..."

Miyuki could feel a tear drop down onto his arms. He heart was breaking from seeing Eijun's sorrow. He clutched the pitcher tighter. "It's ok Sawamura, you're only in first year, you have a lot of time to improve and I'll be here with you along the way."

'_I'll be here with you along the way..._' those words lingered in Eijun's mind. '_Only in baseball though..._' was the retort his mind came up with. He didn't just want to be with Miyuki in baseball, but deep within, he knew there can be nothing more than just baseball. His ineptitude to produce on the diamond didn't help either, Miyuki was a star catcher, but he was just another pitcher on the block. A whimper fell out of Eijun's lips as the thoughts crossed his mind.

Miyuki couldn't take it anymore, the whimpers, the tears call crushed his heart, suddenly without notice, he turned Eijun around and clasped his lips against the other teen's. There they stood, lips entwined with time seemingly having stopped. Miyuki could feel the warmth of the other's lips and was relieved to have summoned the courage to make a move. But as time ticked, he realised that his move may have been too bold.

Eijun, having met a foreign feeling, became stunned as he was left speechless. There he was poised, lips pressing against and eyes staring directly at that the person he desired so much. 'Is this for real...?' Eijun found himself questioning himself, eyes full of shock.

Miyuki pulled away for a breath with realisation that what he had done may have gone too far. '_Dammit, I shouldn't have done that..._' he chastised himself. '_He doesn't even like me, he may not ever want to see me again..._' the instant the thought crossed his mind, it felt as if someone was ripping his heart out. He couldn't bare to lose Eijun, at least in his concealed one sided feelings, Eijun would still be there, but now that he planted a kiss, he wasn't sure how the pitcher would react to him anymore.

The two stayed apart for what seem eternity. Silence was finally broken by the catcher.

"Sawamura...I'm sorr..." but he was unable to finish. The next thing to register in Miyuki's head was soft lips clashing against his again. This time, he also felt arms wrapped around his neck as he was pulled closer to Eijun's body.

After a minute, the two broke off, both teens blushing profusely. Eijun looked down towards Miyuki's chest to avoid eye contact. Miyuki on the other hand stared directly at the other, trying to make eye contact.

"Sawamura...that home run wasn't the only thing bothering you was it?" Miyuki asked as he realised that there was more than what the eye could see.

Eijun shook his head, while diverting eye contact.

"Tell me what's wrong, please." Miyuki said in a caring tone.

"I'm afraid...I'm afraid of losing you..." Eijun said without thinking.

"What do you mean? I'll always be here as your catcher."

"No...I'm afraid you'll get further from me, that I won't be able to catch up, that I would lose you for good...I...I..." Eijun didn't know how to put it, but as he spoke, his hands squeezed Miyuki's harder and harder.

Miyuki understood. "Eijun, you don't need to worry, go at your own pace, I'll be there with you..."

"But...but..." Eijun was getting frustrated that he couldn't convey his feelings and that Miyuki kept misunderstanding.

"I love you Eijun...I would never leave you..."

Eijun was left speechless, both the confession and use of his name sparked joy deep within. It was as if all the troubles he had were lifted away. Tears of happiness crept into his eyes as his brain registered those four words, each encompassing its own special meaning.

"I...love you too...Mi...yuki...senpai..." Eijun was reluctant to say it as if he were afraid that this was all a dream, but his worries vanished as he felt a finger tilt his head upwards to meet the eyes of the person he loved.

'_He didn't need to add senpai..._' Miyuki thought, but overall he was overjoyed to hear his name being called by Eijun. Miyuki slowly leaned in for another kiss and Eijun gladly accepted it.

The two stayed there embracing with their lips interlocked for what seemed eternity until they realised the time.

"We should hurry back to the dorms before we get in trouble." Miyuki said. The two got up and started walking together back to the dorms. They decided not to hold hands in case they were caught by some prying eyes.

As they approached the dorms, Miyuki stopped and spoke, "Don't worry Eijun, I'll try to get the coach to let you play more practice games so you can improve."

"Really?!" Eijun's eyes sparkled.

"Yup, that way, I'll also get to see you topless when you put that ice pack on after pitching." Miyuki's finger caressed Eijun's cheeks and slowly made its way down gliding across Eijun's collar bone. He then pecked Eijun on the cheeks, gave the widest smirk and jogged off to his room.

Eijun stood there breathless as he took a gulp and heart racing at a hundred miles. Memories flooded into his mind of Miyuki taking a glance and staring at him whenever he had the ice pack on. "Pervert!" Eijun yelled as his head turned into a deep tomato colour.


End file.
